Souffrance & Délivrance
by Luciole26
Summary: Voici ce qui aurait pu se passer pour Abigail et Frederick après la levée de la malédiction... (fin saison 1)
1. Chapter 1

Souffrance & Délivrance

Je me souviens très bien du jour où la malédiction a été levée… Je me remettais de mes blessures chez moi devant la télé quand les souvenirs resurgirent. Les larmes coulèrent alors sur mes yeux. Je suis sortie à la recherche de mon père et de Frederick en vain. Je ne savais pas où aller ou à qui me fier. Tout était confus dans mon esprit. La douleur était telle que je me suis isolée du monde. Le peu de fois où je sortais c'était pour faire des achats ou un plein d'essence. Je me sentais seule au monde. L'amour de ma vie et mon père avait disparu. Personne ne se souciait de moi. J'ai fini par me laisser mourir à petit feu en me noyant dans le whisky et les feuilletons télévisés. J'étais méconnaissable, toujours le visage triste. J'avais un arrêt de travail d'un an après cet incident… Je n'ai pas cherché à reprendre de sitôt. De toute façon SB était un lieu factice. Nous étions tous des prisonniers. Aucun espoir d'être à nouveau heureuse. Cette ville était mon tombeau. Chaque jour était la même chose pour moi. Je m'adressais vraiment à peu de gens. Juste quand c'était nécessaire. Je savais grâce à de nombreuses rumeurs qu'il était impossible de partir. La mort dans l'âme, je savais que j'étais condamnée à vivre dans ce lieu maudit, impuissante. Mon meilleur ami était le Whisky. J'ai décidé de traîner avec un flacon d'alcool sur moi. L'addiction de cette boisson était mon seul salut. Bien sûr il y avait des moments où j'arrivais à m'en passer. Notamment quand j'avais un minimum d'occupation. Mais dès que le stress montait, que le silence s'installait... j'essayais d'oublier.

Un jour je pris la voiture et fis un nouvel accident. Rien de bien grave, juste un pneu crevé, mais j'avais toujours de l'alcool dans le sang. C'était avec dépit que je me rendis au garage de Tillman, un homme très gentil ayant deux charmants enfants. Il s'occupa rapidement de moi, mais trop préoccupé pour se rendre compte de mon état. Dès que le pneu fut remplacé, je finis par m'installer dans ma voiture. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la vitre de ma portière. Je sursaute ainsi que les deux autres personnes à côté de moi. C'étaient les enfants de Michaël. Hansel et Gretel.

J'ai dû contenir ma tristesse, ma frustration et je me mis à leur sourire aimablement.

_ « Bonjour les enfants. Que faites-vous?

_ L'école est finie. On a fait le chemin à pied pour voir papa et on vous a vu Princesse Abigail. déclara Gretel, la jeune fille.

_ ...ça fait un moment qu'on ne vous a pas vu dans le coin. Au mois plusieurs semaines. Vous allez bien au moins? dit Hansel, sérieux.

_ Écoutez les enfants c'est gentil de vous soucier de moi, mais je vais bien. Et appelez-moi juste Kathryn, je n'ai rien d'une princesse ici.

_ C'est parce qu'on vous a vu quand on était...là bas. On dit de vous que vous êtes une princesse courageuse et aventurière. annonça Gretel.

_ Oh ça fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus. Tellement de choses ont changé depuis...

_ C'est vrai... » souffla le jeune garçon, embarrassé.

Je semblais triste c'est pourquoi la jeune fille lança :

_ « Si vous voulez vraiment... ça, ne nous gêne pas. Ce sera Kathryn, n'est-ce pas Hans?

_ Oui. »

Je leur souris légèrement.

_ « Vous êtes adorable, mais il faut que je rentre.

_ Vous l'avez retrouvé? demanda Hans, interrogatif.

_ Qui?

_ L'homme qu'on a vu avec vous quand vous étiez au FTL. Le prince... Frederick non? ».

Mon coeur battit la chamade.

_ « Il semble ne pas être ici. À vrai dire je ne sais pas ... » avouai-je, d'un air triste.

Gretel sonda son frère du regard. Elle semblait très pensive. Je regardais les enfants, l'un après l'autre quelque peu perdue et suspendue à leurs lèvres.

_ « Dis-moi Hans. En parlant de ça... Il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'école après le sort levé qui se fait appeler Frederick. Ce n'est quand même pas courant non?

_ Maintenant que tu le dis... C'est un professeur je crois, un professeur de sport. C'est peut-être lui votre prince, non? » avoua Hansel, content.

J'en avais des sueurs froides. Il... il était à l'école. Ce jour-là... Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

_ « Je dois y aller impérativement. Merci, merci les enfants. Oui vous avez sûrement raison... ça ne peut qu'être lui!

_ Dépêchez-vous alors. Il se peut qu'il y soit encore. Il s'occupe du gymnase, c'est derrière l'école! » cria Gretel tandis que je démarrais et partis en trombe.

Gretel serra les épaules de son frère en souriant puis ils coururent vers le bureau de leur père.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Souffrance & Délivrance (2)

Tous étaient clairs à présent. Je me souviens de ce bref instant où on s'était croisé. Nous nous étions bousculés dans le couloir à l'école. Mais j'étais trop en colère pour me retourner et lui répondre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas apprécié cette bousculade. Je me mordis les lèvres, profondément inquiète. Bon sang, c'était lui... depuis tout ce temps il n'était jamais loin.

Pourtant pas une fois nous ne nous sommes croisés dans la rue. À qui la faute? murmura une petite voix dans ma tête. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais devant l'entrée de l'école. Je suis sortie de la voiture et j'ai claqué la portière sans la fermer à clé. Je fis le tour de l'école pour trouver le gymnase et en voyant le bâtiment immense se découper derrière, je courrai sans attendre à la recherche de l'entrée principale. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut long, je la trouvai enfin et je m'y dirigeai.

J'ouvris la porte et d'un pas tremblant je suivis un couloir qui menait à la grande salle de sport illuminée. Angoissée, je fourrageai une main dans mes cheveux. Comment allais-je le trouver dans un endroit si immense? De plus, je pus l'alcool, je suis fringuée comme une clodo... Et s'il avait honte de moi? Pire ne voulait plus de moi?...La peur s'empara de moi. Soudain j'entendis un bruit au fond de la salle, sous des estrades. Guidée par ce son, j'avançai pas à pas.

_ « Il y a quelqu'un? m'exclamai-je d'une voix incertaine.

_ C'est fermé Madame. Il n'y a pas d'activité extrascolaire ce soir. » annonça une voix masculine.

Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Recherchait-il quelque chose?

_ « Je... Je ne viens pas pour ça. » avouai-je, d'un air essoufflé.

Un jeune homme sortit de sous les estrades avec un seau dans une main et des volants de badminton dans l'autre. Il me chercha du regard, la main en visière. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent... instant-choc. Le seau tomba par terre. Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche. L'émotion était forte. Il était là devant moi. Il se dirigea vers moi à grands pas et là... Il me serra contre lui. Un cri de joie m'échappa. Il murmura mon prénom inlassablement.

_ « Oh Frederick, je suis tellement désolée... J'ai cru, j'ai cru... Je ne me rappelais pas t'avoir vu à Storybrooke avant maintenant. C'est grâce à deux enfants. Ils m'ont fait rappeler ce moment à l'école où je t'ai bousculé. Je pensais t'avoir perdu...

_ Moi aussi. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé hors de la route. Le dernier incident. Je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital et quand on m'a dit que ton état était stationnaire, qu'il n'y avait plus à s'en faire je suis parti. Puis quelques jours plus tard, la malédiction fut levée et je suis immédiatement retourné à l'hôpital pour te chercher, mais tu n'y étais plus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, personne ne pouvait me renseigner tellement ils étaient préoccupés par le sort brisé. J'ai cru le pire...

_ Il ne met rien arriver. fis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

_ Oui grâce au ciel... »

Il m'embrassa alors fougueusement. Mais ça ne dura pas. Il releva la tête et me regarda, inquiét.

_ « Abby... Tu as bu ? Ce n'est pas ton genre...

_ Je... j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. J'étais seule. Je n'avais ni toi ni mon père. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cette ville. Je n'avais plus goût à rien Frederick. Je suis si... désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire honte ou te décevoir... » sanglotai-je alors, mes mains cachant mes larmes.

Il caressa mes cheveux tendrement.

_ « Je suis là maintenant... ça va aller. On va régler ça.

_ Oui... murmurai-je d'une petite voix soudain cramponnée à son t-shirt vert kaki.

_ Je ne te quitterais jamais Abby. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, je serais ton mari. »

Un mélange de rire et de sanglot sortit de ma bouche. Il m'étreignit un peu plus. Après un long moment ainsi, il m'annonça qu'il devait finir de ranger le matériel. Que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Je l'attendis alors... au milieu de la salle tandis que mon véritable mari faisait le ménage et enlevait tous ce qui traîner encore par terre.

Quand il ferma à clé la réserve du matériel de sport, il se dirigea vers moi et mit un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il me guida vers la sortie. Il finit par également fermer le gymnase et me demanda mes clés de voiture. Je les lui tendis en tremblant. Il referma sa main sur la mienne puis les récupéra.

_ « Je vais te ramener. Ma voiture est sur le parking, elle ne risque rien. » déclara-t-il en mêlant son autre main de libre à une des miennes.

Je fis "oui" de la tête puis je l'emmenai vers mon véhicule. Quand il vit que la voiture n'était pas fermée, il me regarda d'un air faussement mécontent.

_ « Installe-toi... » dit-il alors gentiment.

Je suivis ses mots à la lettre, lui également. Il démarra et prit la route en suivant mes indications. Arrivée chez moi, il se gara devant et me suivit. J'étais quelque peu intimidée. C'était étrange non? Pourtant nous avions vécu ensemble déjà... peut-être parce qu'ici il y avait de faux souvenirs de notre malédiction à David et moi. Je touchais légèrement ma poche de mon manteau. Là où il y avait le flacon vide. Il le remarqua et récupéra l'objet qui me rongeait les sangs.

_ « En rentrant, il va falloir tout vider. » me déclara-t-il sans appel.

Je ne pus que hocher de la tête. Je sortis enfin mes clés de mon autre poche et j'ouvris la porte. Nous rentrâmes et il referma derrière nous. Je lui montrai alors de ce pas le placard où je mettais uniquement l'alcool. Je regardais Frédérick avec appréhension.

_ « Je peux être certain que tu n'en es pas caché ailleurs? m'interrogea-t-il, sérieusement.

_ Je ne te mentirais pas sur une chose aussi grave. Moi-même je reconnais être allée trop loin. Je veux guérir de ça...

_ ...ça prendra du temps et ça pourra être pénible.

_ Oui... Je suis prête à tout pour lutter... maintenant que je sais que je n'ai pas perdu l'homme de ma vie. »

Il prit les bouteilles une à une et les vida dans l'évier. Quand il eut fini, il prit un sac plastique et jeta toutes les bouteilles vides ainsi que le flacon. Je transpirais légèrement. Je savais que le sevrage serait l'étape la plus dure. Certaines habitudes devront être changées. Il me caressa d'une main la tempe puis déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ « Va te changer et te laver... ça te fera du bien. J'irais après. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir ce qu'on peut se manger ce soir.

_ D'accord. » répondis-je en le regardant amoureusement avant d'aller à l'étage.

Quelques heures plus tard, les restes du repas jonchaient la table. L'omelette maison avait été succulente. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses à rattraper. Mais il décida qu'il était temps de se coucher. Frederick me prit dans ses bras et monta les escaliers. J'étais seulement en peignoir et lui... Il avait juste un caleçon et un des maillots oubliés de David sur le dos. D'ailleurs il ne me posa pas de question à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'à un moment il faudra en parler, mais pour l'heure, nous avions alors d'autres préoccupations. On s'allongea dans le lit, dans le noir complet et il m'attira jalousement à lui. Cette nuit fut... merveilleuse, ponctuée d'amour et de tendresse.


End file.
